


Aesthetic

by Jaymexx, MadeBySatan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Collaboration, Dicks, IT'S GAY, M/M, Smut, VictUuri, Victor/Yuuri - Freeform, Viktor/Yuuri - Freeform, Yaoi on Ice, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, aesthetic, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, so fucking gay and great, tasty katsudon boi, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri, what the fuck is up with their names like jfc let's all settle on one instead of using all of them, yoi smut, yuri katsuki - Freeform, yuri on ice smut, yuuri/Victor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymexx/pseuds/Jaymexx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeBySatan/pseuds/MadeBySatan
Summary: Concerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty.  Giving or designed to give pleasure through beauty.Who wouldn't like a one shot where Viktor and Yuuri are all hot 'n bothered for each other?Buckle up, mothafucker, cus that's the only thing here;Straight up SMUT.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a colab between me and a friend i haven't seen in 5 years. She's so great. I love her. She has a Wattpad under the name of @Arantzha666. Her writing is top notch and i hope ya'll love it. Comments are really appreciated!

aesthetic  
iːsˈθɛtɪk,ɛsˈθɛtɪk/  
adjective  
adjective: esthetic  
1\. 1.  concerned with beauty or the appreciation of beauty.“the pictures give great aesthetic pleasure" giving or designed to give pleasure through beauty."the law applies to both functional and aesthetic objects”  
synonyms:

Yuuri was gorgeous. Viktor didn’t have enough breath in his lungs to tell Yuuri that; the boy had him moaning so much, on the verge of screaming as he rode Viktor; he was a fucking champion. But Viktor really did wish he could say it, wished he could tell Yuuri that he was beautiful, that he was so, so perfect; because he was. He was gorgeous. He had a body that Viktor, although he’d worked hard to get his own body, would kill for. Yuuri had this beautiful torso, toned and defined but not quite defined like Christophe or Viktor. He had these beautiful, round thighs that looked absolutely delicious as he moved himself up and down, as sweat dripped down his body. Viktor’s hands came to Yuuri’s body, touched his hips; and he didn’t help Yuuri along as he’d been planning, just held onto his hips. Why was he so gorgeous? How did Viktor get so lucky? Viktor thought he would wonder this forever.

Yuuri leaned forward, perched his hands on Viktor’s chest. Viktor slipped his hands under Yuuri’s palms. His fingers laced between the younger boy’s, and he held onto them tightly, brought them to his lips. Yuuri was putting quite a bit of his weight on Viktor’s palms; he was getting tired. Viktor had no problem with that. He didn’t mind holding Yuuri up; in fact, he liked holding the boy. It made him feel like he was doing a little more for the younger than just watching him pleasure Viktor.

“Close yet, baby?” Viktor asked softly, for he could see the way Yuuri’s eyes were drooping in that non-sleepy way. He was coming close; Viktor didn’t even have to ask, but Yuuri gave him an answer anyway: a little, weak nod. Viktor let go of one of Yuuri’s hands in order to reach out, to wrap his fingers around Yuuri’s cock. It had him thinking about Yuuri’s fingers around his cock, about how they looked so beautiful whereas Viktor’s fingers looked more elongated than anything. Yuuri’s now free hand gripped Viktor’s shoulder, fingers digging maybe a little too hard into his skin, but Viktor didn’t mind. Oh, he didn’t mind; he loved the marks Yuuri gave him, "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me–” Viktor lost his breath again. He tried to take in a breath, for he wanted Yuuri to hear he was beautiful; he wanted the boy to know so badly, even if he’d already memorized the words from the many times Viktor had said them before. Fuck, he probably memorized the love-struck tone in which Viktor said the words. But Viktor wanted him to hear– he thought Yuuri deserved to constantly hear he was beautiful. "Vitya.” Yuuri whimpered, and then he was cumming, shooting over Viktor’s stomach, gripping his shoulder, hanging his head as he let out a little cry– sounding pained, but Viktor knew it was just Yuuri’s natural reflex, knew the sounds he made during sex, knew that one in particular was natural. Yuuri must have been exhausted by now, Viktor thought, and he was ready to flip them over, to take over, let Yuuri rest– especially his poor thighs; oh, they would ache in the morning– but Yuuri wrestled his hand out of Viktor’s and gripped his opposite shoulder, pushed himself harder; he was determined to get Viktor off.

Viktor brought his hands up to Yuuri’s face now, tilted it up to have Yuuri look at him. Viktor liked this; he liked that the two of them looking at each other in such an intimate, almost vulnerable act wasn’t awkward. In fact, it felt natural; it was so comfortable to look into Yuuri’s eyes like this, even if they were both red-faces, blotchy, tears in their eyes from over-stimulation, naked skin wet with sweat. It didn’t matter; because it was comfortable, and Yuuri was so, so, so beautiful. "I love you, baby.” Viktor whispered, voice a little strained because he could still barely breathe. Viktor’s fingers traveled up to Yuuri’s wet hair, “I love you. I love you– you’re so beautiful.” "Ah,” Yuuri could only whine. His fingers gripped Viktor’s shoulders a little bit harder, and he pushed, pushed, pushed himself, sinking himself down quicker on Viktor, going as hard as his poor, tired thighs would let him. And he just kept going faster and faster– better and better as Viktor came closer and closer– up until Yuuri’s body was ready to give out, and Viktor came into him, choked on a little moan, choked on a lot of breath that he just didn’t have. Yuuri’s arms buckled, but he didn’t fall the whole way, just dropped a few inches, head near Viktor’s shoulder now. Viktor flipped them over quickly, careful not to jostle Yuuri too much, because he was still balls-deep inside the boy, had just barely come down from a high. Yuuri was panting beneath him, so red-faced, so sweaty, but still so fucking gorgeous. "I’ll never understand how you do it.” Viktor whispered; and Yuuri likely thought he was talking about the intense way he’d been riding the older, likely assumed Viktor was forming little post-sex words as they calmed down, caught their breath. Viktor kissed Yuuri’s lips, pet his hair again, and after a few deep breaths, told Yuuri, “You’re so beautiful. So beautiful, so gorgeous– I love you so much.” "I love you, too.” Yuuri whispered, the first thing he’d said apart from Viktor’s name in the past hour. Viktor kissed him again– and again and again and again, pulling out of him somewhere in the middle of all the kisses. And he kept whispering words of love and beautiful until he and Yuuri were droopy-eyed, falling asleep, could talk no more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like it you should follow us on tumblr. I'm a shitposter whom doesn't know what a queue is, and she's kpop trash.
> 
> My tumblr: http://nyakasumi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Her tumblr: http://some-puppy-dinos.tumblr.com/


End file.
